Blue Moon
by Aoko Kudo
Summary: Algo pasó entre Aoko y Kaito. Ella está diferente. Algo la hizo cambiar pero aún no está dispuesta a hablar.


**Konnichiwa! Este es mi primer fic y espero que disfruten leyéndolo, como yo disfruté al escribirlo. Desde ya les digo que las críticas son bienvenidas y los reviews también, aunque sé que da pereza escribirlos xD! Pero son de gran ayuda.**

_**Disclaimer**_

_Los personajes de "Magic Kaito" pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama. Yo sólo los tomo prestado y experimento un poco._

**Título: "Blue Moon"**

por Aoko Kudo

Capítulo 1: "Lágrimas en la noche"

"Kaito Kid una vez más ha logrado vencer la barrera policial y hacerse con el diamante de Kinski, una joya valuada en millones de dólares, perteneciente a la familia real d_**e Liechtenstein que se encontraba en el museo de Tokio custodiada por un centenar de oficiales. Sin embargo, **_las arduas tareas de investigación y vigilancia policíal no han sido suficientes ya que, el famoso ladrón ha traspasado los obstáculos sin dificultad alguna. A continuación el inspector Ginzo Nakamori nos informará…"

Eran las tres de la madrugada en Japón. La voz del periodista proveniente de la televisión era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación, a veces interrumpida por el rumor de la lluvia que empapaba las calles de Shibuya.

Estaba apenas iluminado. Sólo se alcanzaba a ver la silueta de una joven recostada en el sofá; con la mirada fija en la T.V pero vacía. Sus ojos no mostraban ese brillo que la caracterizaba. Tenía la mirada perdida. Perdida en un mar de dudas y confusiones. Al igual que su corazón.

Pese a que estaba agotada, debido a que su mejor amiga Keiko, la había llevado a recorrer la ciudad. Yendo de un centro comercial a otro y pasando por diferentes boutiques; no podía conciliar el sueño. La razón de ese "tour" fue para levantarle el ánimo. Ya que todos en el instituto se habían dado cuenta de su estado. Aunque a ella mucho no le importara.

Pero Keiko era su mejor amiga y sabía que no pararía hasta saber qué pasaba por su mente y su corazón. Aunque ella no estaba preparada para contarle nada a nadie. Necesitaba tiempo.

Al atardecer Keiko había logrado sacarle una sonrisa; pero no era la de siempre. Era una sonrisa tímida, indecisa. Y ella lo había notado. Algo había pasado y necesitaba saber qué había ocurrido.

Una vez hubo llegado a su casa, Aoko se quitó la máscara que había llevado y su rostro volvió a ser el de antes. Sus problemas no tradaron en acudir y la tristeza la invadió por completo. Se encontraba sola en su casa, como usualmente sucedía desde la muerte de su madre, ya que su padre debía encargarse de atrapar a Kaito Kid, o eso intentaba.

Según ella creía solo había un responsable, o más bien dos. Kaito Kid, el mago ladrón de guante blanco que se burlaba de la policía una y otra vez. Y su padre, al que amaba con toda su alma, pero era inevitable sentir esa especie de rencor, ya que él no se daba cuenta que ella lo necesitaba más que a nadie en este mundo, y no que él ocupase la mayor parte del día investigando y tratando de atrapar al ladrón más famoso de Tokio. Ella lo comprendía, pero a la vez quería ser una niña otra vez, aunque su aspecto no lo negaba ya que Kaito le había hecho notar eso incontables veces. Si solo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, su padre estaría siempre para ella y no tendría que esperarlo hasta quién sabe que horas y estar con el corazón en la boca en cada atraco de Kid, ya el inspector no contaba con la salud de un adolescente.

Eran otros tiempos y todo había cambiado. Todo gracias a él. Ese maldito ladrón arrogante, autosuficiente, creído y responsable de su sufrimiento.

Aquella noche una lágrima se asomó por su ojo izquierdo y salió sin pedir permiso, seguida de unas cuantas más que no tardaron en llegar para dar paso a un río, que se llevaba sus sentimientos más profundos y angustiantes. Lloraba sola, pero necesitaba a alguien especial a su lado, alguien que la apoye y la haga sentir querida, amada. Alguien que siempre esté para ella, porque ella siempre estaría ahí para él, esa persona que la hacía sentir llena de energía, felíz pase lo que pase, cómoda, confortable, a la que le podía contar todos sus secretos.

Hace tiempo que lo había encontrado. Aunque lo amaba con todo su corazón no estaba dispuesta a decirle a ese chico lo que sentía. ¿Y si él no sentía lo mismo? ¿si se burlaba de ella? Es verdad que más de una vez lo hizo, y no solo eso, sino que siempre intentaba ver su ropa interior, cosa que ponía a la chica de todos colores. Igual ella no se quedaba atrás y le daba una buena reprimenda, que lo hacía quedar con un ojo morado, una mano marcada en su rostro o un chichón por días. Pero esa era su forma de ser, y ya era costumbre. No podría vivir sin ello. No podría vivir sin él; Kaito Kuroba.

**Mmmm, la verdad es que aún estoy un tanto indecisa respecto a mi historia. Traté de ser un poco clara, aunque no sé si pude. Perdonen si hay algunas cosas sin sentido, pero es mi primer fic y la primera vez que publico algo. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer! **

**Dejen reviews please..**

**Aoko Kudo-Mik **


End file.
